Dragon Ball XV
by Devin legge
Summary: The 4th cronical in the Dragon ball'Z'GT sires based around the grandsons of Vageta and Goku with a lot of twist and a lot of goorread and review plz
1. Decenddents of the brave

Dragon Ball XV

Ep 1.Descendent's of the brave.

Many years heave passed sense the evil shag long was defeated by Goku and the earth has enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity even with the absence of its hero Goku.

Gohan' Gotan' Trunks' Vageta and all the rest have all passed on to the next life in otherworld.

All except Pan that is who is now a elderly lady living with her only family Goku jr.

her grandson and the grate grate grandson of Goku.

"Welcome one and all to the 100th world tournament final round" The announcer exclaimed into his microphone.

"This tournament has prov-en to be one for the recored books as perhaps the strongest fighters in the world today have tore the competition to bits only now to face each other in the championship round... "He added.

"And now your fighters... Goku jr. the grandson of both the worlds hero Goku and everyones champion Mr.Satan... and his opponent Vageta jr.the air to the biggest company in the world capsule corp." He yelled into his mic.

"Ewww.. what are you wearing rags" Vageta jr. sead with a hit of discuss as he steeped into the ring.

"There not rags Vageta they happen to be the clothes of my Grate grate grandfather... there just a bit aged thats all." Goku jr. barked back at him.

With that the drums began to beat.

"Let the match begin!!"The announcer shotted.

The boys vanished and reappeared high above the ring clashing with kicks and Punch's but as strong as they were it seemed that they were evenly matched at this point.

The boys both jumped back to either side of the ring.

"You put up quit a good fight there wiredo... I didn't think id have a chance to do This thing" Vageta jr. sead and with that transformed into a super sayian.

"Well if thats how you want to play it..."Goku jr. smirked back at him and transformed into a suer sayian too.

The boys charged at each other clashing once again as they spared there rising energy lifted them slowly off the ground and up into the air higher and higher.

They burst apart and floated a few feet from each other.

"Well this is turning into a interesting fight" Goku jr. smirked.

"Yeah your strong Goku but I'm stronger..."Vageta jr.smirked back and with that they blasted to words each other again only this time Vageta vanished just be for they meet.

Goku jr. came to a sudden stop and looked around with a surprised look on his face.

Then with no warning Vageat jr. reappeared above Goku jr. and with a crushing down word volleyball volt slammed Goku jr. down to words the ring.

Goku jr. zoomed to words the ring but as he fell flipped and landed feet first on the ring and be for Vageta jr. had time to react Goku jr. shoot his hand up sending a beam of yellow energy right for Vageta jr.

The beam shoot up but Vageta jr. swatted it aside like a fly.

"Hum... not bad but try this on for size" Vageta jr. smirked as he raised both hands in front of him .

The crowd watched as energy began to gather into a ball in front of Vageta jrs. hands.

"Pain gun attack "He shotted as the ball of energy suddenly tripled in size and burst to words Goku jr.

"Ahh!!" Goku had no time to move and the ball hit him head on only blacked by his arms.

The ball exploded with a defying boom and the sky was filed with yellow light.

The light soon faded and the ring cleared of smoke and dust.

Goku jr. knelled on one knee arms crossed in front of his face panting.

He lowered his arms and looked up at Vageta jr.

"Nice shoot... I almost didn't block it."Goku jr. yelled up to him.

"Come on Goku you can take him do it for grandma!!! " A 90 year old Pan shotted from the stands her teeth grinding fist clenched.

"That blast was good but its no match for mine my grandma thot it to me herself..."Goku jr. sead as he raised his hands in front of himself wrist to wrist pumas out.

He pulled them back to one side and a calm determine look came across his face.

"Ka...ma...ha...ma" He begin to say as a ball of blue energy formed in front of his hands.

"Come on already just shoot and get it over with" Vageta jr. sead as he yawned.

"OK you asked for it..." Goku sead .

"HAAA!!!!!!!"Goku jr. yelled and trust his hands up to words Vageta jr.

The blast burst from his hands with a unbelievable force and raced to words Vageta jr.

It exploded with just as much force as Vagetas blast filling the sky with a bright blue light.

A ball of smoke hovered above the ring were Vageta had been but when it faded Vageta was no were to be seen.

"What did i destroy him?"Goku jr. asked out loud as he gazed up at the empty sky.

"NO it didn't!! " Vageta jr. barked as he reappeared behind Goku jr. and slammed his knee into Goku jrs. back sending him soring out of the ring and slamming into the wall of the stands.

Goku jr.fell back onto the grass with a groan and returned to his normal state.

"I win" Vageta jr smirked and also returned to normal.

Goku jr. sat up and hung his head.

"no i lost" He sead to himself but at that time Vageta jr had walked over to the edged of the ring and had reached out his had to Goku jr.

"Good match... friend" Vageta sead as he helped Goku jr up.

Goku jr. smiled and laughed as the two stood in the ring the worlds strongest fighters.


	2. New friends

Dragon Ball XV

Ep 2. New friends.

Goku jr. and Pan sat on the steps of the arena were the tournament had been held watching the sky.

"Don't be sad Goku well come back next year and you can try again" Pan told Goku jr. as she patted his back.

"I know but its just i know i was spouse to win it just descent seem wright" Goku jr told Pan.

"hum i tell you what seance my health has improved ill take you to train' Pan sead as she smiled at Goku jr.

"Reilly you mean it grandma you'll train me!!" Goku exclaimed.

"No not me I'm to old but i know someone that can help someone i know Vageta doesn't know about." She told him.

Pan and Goku jr. zoomed along the open sea in a jet car mist from the water spraying behind them as they went.

"Grandma when are we going to get their i cant Waite.Goku jr. shotted in excitement.

"Well you wont have to Waite much longer were hear." Pan told him as kami island came into view.

They came up to shore and Goku jr. jumped out of the boat.

"Wow who would live all the way out hear." Goku jr. asked as he looked around.

"I would" a voice sead from the doorway of kami hose as master roshi step out into view.

"So you are stall alive." Pan smirked as she walked over to him.

' Yes its good to see you Pan" he sead.

"Who's the old man grandma" Goku jr. asked.

"This is Master roshi he was your grate grate grandpas first teacher." Pan told him.

"Hum who's this " Roshi asked as he looked down at Goku jr.

"Is this... it is you must be ...Gokus grandchild." Roshi exclaimed.

"Yes this is Goku jr." Pan sead.

"Roshi i don't spouse you would be willing to train young Goku hear would you?" Pan asked.

"Hum i haven't taken a student seance Yamcha but... for you way not."Roshi tells Pan.

"well first things first we need to see were your at already." Roshi tells Goku jr.

"OK what do you want me to do?" Goku jr asked.

"See that tree there"Roshi says and points to a tree by the waters edged.

"See if you can knock it down using just your hands" Roshi tells Goku jr.

"OK hear i go."Goku jr. yells as he runs to words the tree.

Goku jr. jumps into the air and slams down his fist on the tree trunk sending it soring out over the water and out of sight.

"WHAT!!!!! ahhhh ha... well Pan i see you've been training him a bit" Roshi sead with a shocked look on his face.

"Tell me boy do you know how to power up?" Roshi asked Goku jr.

"Yes"Goku jr. replays.

"well then power up as much as you can for me then." Roshi tells him.

Goku jr. raises his hands to his sides and begins to rise his power level.

the ground around him begins to shake and suddenly a huge yellow power flame burst around him and his hair shoots up and turns blond.

"AHHHH!!!!! Hes a super sayin."Roshi exclaims.

" Pan I'm sorry but i can teach him nothing he is already far past my abilities and power anything i teach him will be a wast of time.

Goku jr. powers down and returns to normal. "Oh... i wanted to get stronger.." Goku jr. mones.

" Don't be so quick to lose hope boy i just may know someone that can help you just come with me." Roshi sead.

"You go Goku ill be back for you when your training is complete."Pan tells Goku jr.

"Right grandma."He says back to her.

Goku jr. and roshi turn and walk into kami house as Pan speeds away in her boat.

"humm Waite hear boy" Roshi tells Goku jr. and then walks into anther room.

Roshi sits cross legged on the floor and closes his eyes.

Mr. Popo stood watering a plant when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Mr. Popo its Roshi. can you hear me."The voice boomed.

"What yes i can" Mr Popo sead.

"Liston i want to know if you can help I'm hear with Gokus grate grate grandson and he wants to train but theres a bit of a problem hes already very strong a super sayin to be actuate.

Could i bring him to train under you and Denda." He asked.

"hummm i don't know how much i can teach him but yes if you wish bring him and we will try to help."Mr. Popo sead.

"Thank you we will be there in a few days." Roshi replayed t him.

Mr. Popo turned and walked into the throne room of the lookout.

"I know i heard it all Mr. Popo but i know just what to do."Denda sead.

Roshi and Goku jr. speed along a dusty dirt road tell they came across Korin tower.

"I have to climb up there" Goku jr. sead.

"Yes "Roshi replayed.

"i know ill fly up that will make it a lot quicker." Goku jr. exclaimed as he graved Roshi's arm and blasted up into the sky.

In mere seconds they reached the lookout and landed.

"Wow its huge." Goku jr. exclaimed.

At that point a very old Denda and Mr.Popo aspired from the doorway of the lookout temple.

"Ahh you've arrived.Denda sead as he walked over to them.

"Hello young one my name is Denda and you must be Goku jr."Denda sead.

"come come iv prepared a session that may very well be able to help you with your training wishes"He added as he turned and walked to words the temple again.


	3. Denda's Training

Dragon Ball XV

Ep.3 Denda's Training

Vageta jr. stood his fist in his hand smirking.

"Come on one of you has to be able to stand up to me I'm only 14 for the love of god."He barked at the 50 or so men huddled in the corner of the dojo were he too had begun training for the next tournament.

"But sir you just to strong we cant even come close to your power!!" One of the men whimpered.

"Hum weaklings all of you weaklings." Vageta jr. barked as he turned and walked away into the next room.

He sat at a table and pored himself a glass of water he raised it to his lips and then stooped.

"Who are you" He sead sensing someone behind him.

He turned to see a tall man in a dark hood "Who me oh I'm just a friend iv been watching you ... your very strong but you could be much stronger you just need the right teacher." The man tolled him.

"Way do i matter to you?" Vageta jr. asked.

"Because i knew your grate grate grandfather and the fight you had at the last tournament you will fight again it this time without the training i speak of you will lose before it begins." The man explained.

"What my grate grate grandfather thats imposable hes been dead for almost 60 years." Vageta barked at him "Now you'll pay for dishonoring his name" Vageta jr. yelled and burst into a super sayian.

He blasted to words the man blowing a indent in the wall Flor and ceiling.

The man shoot his hand up and Vageta jr slammed his fist into it but the man didn't even flinch.

Vageta drooped to his feet "What the... i put all my power into that and it did nothing to you." Vageta exclaimed.

"Now do you believe me that i mean you know harm if i wanted to heart you don't you think i would have done it." The man sead.

Mean wile at the lookout Goku jr and Denda had entered the pendulum room.

"Wow what is this place?" Goku jr. asked Denda.

"This room will take you to any point in time i tell it to thereby sending you to the wright place to train with a fighter that can match your power fore at this time i don't know of anyone els on this planet that can other then your opponent the last tournament." Denda told him.

"How did ...do you know all that.?" Goku jr. asked excitedly.

"I knew all that happens in this world fore i was besotted with the task of overlooking this world a long time ago by your grate grate grandfather." Denda explained.

"What how old are you!!" Goku jr. exclaimed.

"About 150 years old but that is of no concern. your training is the only thing that matters now."Denda sead.

"Now I'm going to send you back in time about 80 years you will be training under a very Strong fighter i once knew but do not revile to him your true identity for if you do it may squaw the existence of time." Denda told him.

"Right ..I'm ready"Goku jr. sead.

With that Goku jr. vanished.

When he opened his eyes he stood in a grassy filed overlooking a lake.

at the waters edge he saw a man sitting looking out at the water.

"That must be the man Denda spoke of" Goku jr. Thoth to himself.

He ran down to the man and taped him on the shoulder.

"Sir i was hoping you could help me I'm spouse to find a fighter to help with my training i was sent hear by a man named Denda do you know him." Goku jr. asked the man who at that point shoot his head around to reveal himself as Gohan.

"Waite i know him iv seen him somewhere be for."Goku jr. told himself.

"Did you say Denada "Gohan asked.

"Yes from the lookout."Goku jr. replayed.

"Well then i think you found the man he was talking about... My name is Gohan" Gohan told Goku jr.

"Waite Gohan i know were i know him from the pitchers at grandmas house hes grandmas father so yes hes my grate grandfather ... that would explain way Denda didn't want me to tell him who i was." Goku jr. Thoth to himself.

"And who are you anyway i mean whats your name?" Gohan asked.

"My name... Akira my name is Akira"Goku jr. spit out as it was the only name he could think of other then his own.

"Well Akira lets get started I'm beating you don't have a lot of time so lets not wast it... come on lets see what you got" Gohan sead as he took a satins.

Vageta jr.stood at the door of his home his mother hiomi's arms wrapped around him.

"Oh pleas be careful honey i don't know what i do if anything happen to you." She cried as she squeezed him tight.

"Mother we talked about this i can handle myself I'm petty much the strongest person in the whole world."Vageta jr. sead as he pushed her off and turned around.

"Waite grandson" A voice sead as a elderly man steeped into light.

"Grandfather Chan..." Vageta jr. sead

"Vageta i must speak with you be for you leave... The place your going to is it called the lookout" He asked.

"Hum yes but how did you know that?" Vageta jr. asked.

"Because i have trained there myself a long time ago with my father Trunks... I ask because i want to come with you i would love to see Denda and Mr.Popo again and you'll probably need me other wise they may just turn you away." Chan told Vageta jr.

"Fine but don't get in the way of my training!" Vageta jr. sead.

"hum just like grandfather so head strong and stubborn."Chan Thoth to himself as the two of them climbed on to the motorbike in front of the house.and speed off down the road into the sunset.


End file.
